Mistletoe Chaos
by Tyler715
Summary: Pit comes up with another stupid idea for a prank that's bound to fail. All he needs for his plan is a fishing rod and a... mistletoe? What? Well Pit believed it would be funny but soon his plans backfires and many smashers end up under the danged plant. Who will it be, I wonder? NOW WITH UNESSESSARY CHAPTER. It's about Toon Link's plan, for those who have already read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's an idea I woke up with one day. I couldn't make it at first so I tried to see if someone else had already thought of this, and no one did. The general idea of this story, I'm suprised no one thought of it yet, or well, posted it yet. ****Yes, the cover is a comic by Awkward Zombie. But just snipits since I could fit the whole thing in there.**

**I hope you guys don't hate me for writing this.**

* * *

As lunch was being prepared in the smash mansion, a certain angel was rummaging through a closet looking for something.

"Junk, junk, more junk, ah-ha! A Super Rod!" Pit exclaimed as he got out the fishing rod.

"Now to get out of here before Red finds me." He quickly left the trainer's room before anyone noticed. Now, you might be wondering why he stole red's fishing rod. Pit had a plan, and that plan required a fishing rod. The plan Pit had in mind was something that was sure to be an awesome prank and something the angel would laugh about for a long time.

Pit made his way to the brawl storage room. It was actually a hall of several rooms with crap in them. Pit found the door he was looking for, the winter decorations room. He entered the room, which was seemingly empty mainly because most of the decorations were already put up around the mansion. But there was always one box, one box that always stayed in the room no matter what. Mainly because no one wanted to put the decoration up, and only one was put up at a corner of the mansion nobody really seemed to walk by.

Pit opened the box, revealing the green leaves and red berries. Yep, mistletoes. Let's just say that Pit's plans weren't always genius. He rummaged through to box, looking for a mistletoe that at least looked decent. He found one that looked pretty good, and even had a bell on it.

_"That'll get their attention._" Pit thought to himself as he left the room. He made his way to the lunchroom. Seeing how the food was ready; he knew that soon everyone would be rushing in to eat like they had never seen food before.

Mainly to get to the food before Kirby got there.

He quickly flew up to one of the beams above the lunchroom. They were pretty big, and it was pretty dark up there so Pit could hide on one and wouldn't get noticed easily. He heard the loud bell which signaled lunch was ready, and knew that pretty soon; everyone would be crowding the lunchroom. He placed his stuff on the beam, and quickly flew back down. Swiping up a chicken leg, he flew back up to the beam, leaving a very confused Mr. Game & Watch behind.

_"If I'm going to stay up here, might as well get some food."_ Pit thought to himself. He ate his chicken leg as everyone ran into the lunchroom, hasty about getting food. Pit finished his food, and tied the mistletoe to the end of the fishing rod.

_"This'll be so funny!"_ Pit thought as he looked for a suitable target, or targets. He spotted Peach and watched as Mario sat down next to her.

_"Meh, good enough."_ Pit quietly made his way to the beam above the two, and got his, er, Red's fishing rod ready. He slowly lowered the line, which you could hardly see causing the mistletoe to appear to be floating. Pit ignored that fact as he stopped the mistletoe right above their heads. He shook the rod just a little, but enough to make the bell on the mistletoe ring. Peach and Mario looked up, and saw the mistletoe.

"Eh, how-a is it-a floating like that-a?" Mario said. The plumber blushed when Peach placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Never-a mind." Mario said.

_"Well that was boring."_ Pit thought. He looked around and saw a perfect target. Link and Zelda were sitting together, but that's not what Pit was focusing on, no. He was focusing on the fact that Marth was walking straight towards Zelda. The prince was most likely going to join her, considering the crush he had on her and the fact that some of Marth's friends were sitting at that table as well. Pit hurriedly, yet quietly, rushed over to the beam right above Zelda.

"Hey, Marth. Coming to sit with us?" Falco said as he saw the prince walk towards them. Marth nodded and just before he sat down, he heard something that sounded like a bell. He looked up and saw the mistletoe, and instantly noticed who was under it with him. Zelda looked up and saw it too.

Marth was watching Link, who was sitting right next to Zelda, mouthing words which were probably death threats. Marth smirked at Link. Link growled and mouthed the words, 'You wouldn't dare'. The hylian shook his head as Marth nodded. Falco, Ike, Fox, and Link stared at Marth as the prince leaned in to kiss Zelda. Link was thinking about punching Marth, but didn't have to when Roy ran over excitedly.

He was obviously clueless about the current situation and accidentally bumped into Marth, causing the prince to stumble away from Zelda. In the sudden commotion, Link pulled Zelda over a seat, so that she was no longer under the mistletoe. She mouthed a thank you to Link.

_"Dangit Roy! You ruined it!" _Pit thought. But the angel still hadn't moved the mistletoe, which was still above Marth, who was standing under it with Roy now. Everyone at the table was still staring at the mistletoe right above the two swordsmen. Pit realized what they were looking at and chuckled a bit.

"Hey Marth! Guess what? Master hand said I could stay here awhile!" Roy said excitedly.

"You idiot! You just-" Marth stopped when he heard the bell again. The two looked up saw the mistletoe.

"Dude, you guys totally have to kiss now!" Fox said immaturely.

"NO." Marth said and backed up.

"No way, you were under it with Roy, which means you have to do it." Link said.

"Then that means I also get to kiss Zelda, does it not?" Marth stated.

"You got close enough." Link said. Marth heard the bell again and saw that the mistletoe was once again, above his head.

"Tradition is tradition, Marth." Falco said.

"I am not kissing R-" Marth was cut off when a pair of lips met his.

"Like Falco said, tradition is tradition." Roy said and shrugged. Pit couldn't help but laugh now. Marth looked up and saw the angel's white wings.

"PIT! YOU IDIOT! I'LL KILL YOU WHEN YOU GET DOWN HERE!" Marth's yelling only made Pit laugh harder which caused him to move the fishing rod. The mistletoe swayed and stopped right above Ike, who was sitting next to Link, ever since the hero moved over to move Zelda over. Link, in a panic, swapped places with Zelda.

"Link!" Zelda said.

"Oops." Link said. He pulled Zelda away and pushed Samus (Zero Suit), who just happened to be innocently walking by, right into Ike. She landed on Ike's lap and the mercenary smirked.

"You wouldn't-" Samus stopped when Ike kissed her. Samus, now angry at Ike and Link, grabbed one of the chicken legs on Ike's plate and hit him with it.

Ike broke away and exclaimed, "Ow! What the heck?" Samus got up and threw the chicken leg at Link, which hit the hylian right in the face. She walked away, furious, but the mistletoe's bell jingled above her head. She looked up and saw the cursed thing, and noticed Roy right next to her.

"Seriously?" Samus said. She slapped Roy in the face when the red head tried to kiss her.

"NO." she said. She turned, only to bump into Marth, the mistletoe still above her head. Marth was still yelling at Pit and when Samus bumped into him, their lips conveniently met. Samus broke away, her face completely red, and ran out of the room.

Pit was completely hysterical, and now everyone was in the middle of complete chaos as the mistletoe was swung around the room. Meta Knight had had enough of this, and pushed Pit off the beam. The fishing pole went flying as well and landed on another beam. It stopped and now the mistletoe was right above two smashers. Everyone stopped running when they saw who was there. It was Pit and…

Yoshi.

Yoshi, being the stupid dinosaur that acted like a dog he was, licked Pit's face. "EW!" Pit exclaimed, wiping off the slobber on his cheek. Yoshi just stood there, wagging his tail like a dog.

_"Gross."_ Pit thought to himself. Well, looks like his plan may have failed.

"Oh, _Pit_?" Pit turned around and saw a _very_ angry Marth. Marth popped his knuckles as Ike said, "You're going to get it now." Pit jumped up and started running as Marth and few other ticked smashers chased him.

"PIT! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Marth yelled as he chased the angel.

Yep, Pit's plan totally failed, and backfired on him as well.

Meanwhile the rest of the smashers continued eating whatever lunch was left. Toon Link noticed the fishing rod and mistletoe lying on the floor. He picked it up and examined it.

_"This gives me an idea."_ He thought to himself and ran out of the lunchroom with the fishing rod and mistletoe.

* * *

**Toon Link's plan did not involve the mistletoe, just the fishing rod. I wonder what he did with it. Hm...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I made this chapter only because CreCra thought there was going to be another chapter. Appearently she thought there was going to be another chapter and didn't see the fact that this story was labeled 'complete'. I mean no offense to her, in fact I wrote this chapter because of her. Why? Because I HATE disapointing my readers even if it's just one.**

**Yes, like I said once in Lost and Stupid, I take this crap seriously. VERY seriously. ****Besides, I had fun writting this chapter! Thanks CreCra!**

**Warning: Minor corse language in this chapter.**

* * *

Toon Link sat in his room. He was working on an excellent plan he had. Right now, he was trying to get the freaking mistletoe off the fishing rod. He had a fishing rod of his own, but it wasn't as good as this one.

"Hey TL. I got Red's Good Rod just like you told me to." Ness said as he came in. He looked at Toon Link. "Are you _still_ trying to get that thing off?"

"Yes because I can't cut it off cause the hook is still tied on here!" Toon Link said. Ness pointed his finger at the knot which came loose. Toon Link stared at Ness.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" He said.

"PSI. Duh." Ness said. Toon Link hit him with the fishing rod.

"What was that for?" Ness said.

"For looking better than me. Now come on, it's almost dinner!" Toon Link said and ran out of the room with Ness following.

Ness wondered why he was friends with him but remembered he was exactly the same.

* * *

"Toon Link this plan is stupid." Ness said as he looked down from the large beam they were on.

"Ah, come on! What's funnier than stealing someone else food like this?" Toon Link said as he watched the smashers eat below him.

"Why would we even steal their food? Everybody gets pretty angry around here if you even touch their freaking water bottle!" Ness said.

"Your point? We piss people off all the time."

"Point taken."

"Let's take Lucas's first." Toon Link said and ran down the beam, while still being quiet.

Lucas was just eating his ham sandwich peacefully when he felt something tickle his neck. He turned around but saw no one. When he turned back to his sandwich, it was gone. He pouted.

"Haha! Success!" Toon Link said as he reeled in his catch. "Hey, let's just randomly drop on someone's plate!"

"Not a bad idea. Whose plate do we drop it on?" Ness said.

"Hm… Fox's!" Toon Link said.

The two immaturely ran over to the beam above Fox.

He was sitting next to Wolf and Falco, but that was it. He was about to eat his roast beef when a sandwich landed on his plate from out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" Wolf said.

"Awesome! Free sandwich!" Fox said and ate the sandwich. Falco gagged.

Ness and Toon Link were laughing and started looking for their next target. Marth was sitting with Ike, as Link and Roy weren't there yet. The prince was a seat away from the mercenary though.

"Want to put Marth's eggroll on Ike's plate?" Ness said. Toon Link nodded.

He lowered his hook as Ness tickled Marth and Ike with the feather (which came from Pit, guess why) he had on the end of his line. While Marth and Ike were distracted, Toon Link snagged Marth's eggroll and moved it to Ike's plate. Marth looked back at his plate and saw that his eggroll was gone. Ike looked at his plate and saw an eggroll on top of his chicken.

"Hey thanks Marth." Ike said. Marth snatched the eggroll.

"I don't know how it got there, but I didn't give you my eggroll." Marth said.

"You know you could've just left it there, just to be nice. Oh wait that wouldn't be like you cause you're always a _prick_." Ike said. Marth glared at Ike but said nothing.

To be honest that hurt his feelings a bit.

"Okay that was semi-funny but- what are you doing." Ness said as he watched Toon Link trying to get Marth's tiara with the hook.

"You'll be killed! Don't do it!" Ness said.

"Shut up, I got dis." TL said. He successfully hooked the tiara, and Ness cringed when Toon Link yanked the pole. However, the motion was so quick and, graceful, that Marth didn't even notice. Toon Link caught the tiara in his hand.

"DUDE. I'm more impressed than you were when I undid that knot." Ness said.

"It takes practice, and _extreme luck_." Toon Link said, a little amazed himself.

"What are you going to do with it?" Ness said.

"I don't know… Put it on Zelda?"

"Dude that's genius. Here she comes now!"

"Quick! Use your PSI!" Toon Link said. Ness used his psychic powers and gently, yet a little clumsily, put the tiara on Zelda.

"I wonder what'll happen. Marth has a crush on Zelda but he gets _really_ pissed if you touch his tiara." Ness said. Link and Zelda sat in front of Marth and Ike, with Link giving Marth a glare and Marth returning it. But the prince stopped, however, when he noticed his crown on top of Zelda. Marth felt the top of his head, there was nothing there.

"Uh…" Marth wasn't sure what to say.

"Something wrong?" Zelda asked.

"Where's your girly tiara?" Link said. Marth would have slapped him if Zelda wasn't there.

"For last time Link. IT'S A CROWN." Marth snapped.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. But seriously, where is it?" Link said. Marth simply pointed to Zelda. Link looked at Zelda and saw the tiara on her head.

"Zelda? Why?" Link said taking the tiara off.

"Uh, I don't even know how that got there." Zelda said. Marth snatched his tiara from Link.

"First my eggroll ends up on Ike's plate, and now my crown ends up on Zelda's head. What's next? Gah!" he exclaimed when Ike's headband landed on his head.

"Hey!" Ike said and took his headband.

"Is there a ghost or something around here?" Link wondered.

"It's probably the ghost of Pit coming to haunt you guys." Roy, who just sat next to Marth, said.

"We didn't kill him, although he did revert to trophy form." Link said.

"He's lucky he did. Otherwise I would have killed him." Marth said.

"What's so bad about it? Because of him, you got to kiss _Samus_!" Roy said.

Toon Link and Ness lost interest in them and were currently messing with Olimar. The poor spaceman was running away from a seemingly 'flying' white pikmin.

"Hahaha! Hey, I just had an awesome idea!" Ness exclaimed, yet not so loud that everyone would notice them. Toon Link yanked the pole a certain way so that the pikmin fell off.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We should try to take Meta Knight's mask off!"

"DUDE. You are a genius!" The two ran over to the beam above Meta Knight like retards.

"There he is! If you can take Marth's tiara off without him noticing, then you can so take off Meta Knight's mask." Ness said. Toon Link slowly lowered the line while Meta Knight sat quietly at his seat. The knight never ate in front of anyone, ever. As to why he even came to dinner, no one knows. The line stopped right in front of the strap to Meta Knight's mask.

"Watch out for his wings." Ness warned.

"Relax; he has them wrapped around him." Toon Link said.

"Wait, this is stupid. No matter what Meta Knight is going to notice his mask coming off." Ness said.

"Which is why, if I just give it a firm yank, the mask should unhook and go flying across the room. That'll give us a split second to see his face." Toon Link said. He successfully hooked the metal latch on the mask's strap, and with one firm yank…

_SMACK!_

Meta Knight went flying across the room and slammed right into a wall next to Bowser and Ganondorf. The two laughed at the knight as he slid down the wall and fell on the floor, his eyes nothing but yellow swirls.

"Dude, what did you just do?!" Ness exclaimed in a whisper, as the cafeteria had fallen silent.

"Screwed us, that's what!" Toon Link exclaimed in a whisper as well.

"You're the one who slung him across the room!"

"You're the one who came up with the idea!"

"Okay look, if we just lie low no one will notice us." Ness and Toon Link crouched down so that no one saw them.

"What the heck just happened?!" Link said.

"Okay, this is freakish. First, my eggroll ends up on Ike's plate, next, my crown somehow got on Zelda's head, then Ike's headband gets on my head, and now Meta Knight is thrown across the room!" Marth exclaimed. With the lunchroom silent, everyone heard him.

"Hey my sandwich suddenly disappeared when I was looking away!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I guess Lucas's sandwich fell from nowhere and landed on my plate." Fox said.

"OH MY GOSH. Ghosts are haunting the mansion!" Nana shouted.

"Where there's ghosts, I'm there to kill them!" Luigi exclaimed, jumping on a table and pulling out a vacuum thing.

"Aren't ghosts already dead?" Fox asked stupidly. Luigi facepalmed.

"Really? Well then I'm here to catch them."

"Hurry up and catch them then!" Peach shouted.

"Are they serious?" Ness whispered to Toon Link while still crouching. Toon Link shrugged.

"Someone needs to cut off the lights. That way we can see the ghost." Luigi said. Bowser cut off the lights. Everything was black and nobody could see anything.

"Dude, while they're being idiots, let's screw with 'em." Toon Link said, putting on night vision goggles he had in his hat. He gave a pair to Ness. The two looked down at everybody, no one was moving as Luigi shined his flashlight around.

"Where are you, ghost?" he said. Toon Link smiled and pulled out a bomb.

"I'll drop this on 'em!" he said.

"Wait don't! They'll-" but Toon Link had already dropped the bomb. It didn't hit anyone but as soon as it exploded Luigi shined his light on it.

Everyone recognized the cartoony explosion.

Bowser cut the lights back on and everyone looked up. With the sudden light, the night vision goggles blinded the toon.

"AH! MY EYES!" Toon Link exclaimed and almost fell off the beam if it weren't for Ness. Ness was smart enough to have taken off his goggles when he knew what was coming. He held on to Toon Link's foot and smiled nervously at everyone.

"TOON LINK!" Link yelled. Toon Link took off his goggles and blinked. After that, he threw them at Link hard.

"OW!" Link said and was knocked out.

"Try and catch us now! Suckers!" Toon Link said as Ness pulled him back up. The only smashers that could fly up there were Pit and Meta Knight. But both were currently unavailable at the moment.

"Charizard! Go!" Red exclaimed and sent out the dragon beast.

"Fly up there and kill those two!" the trainer commanded and Charizard obeyed. The dragon flew up high, and made its way to the beam.

"Crap! What do we do?!" Ness said and started panicking. Toon Link didn't panic at all threw a bomb at Charizard. The dragon fell and landed harshly, swirls in its eyes.

_Charizard fainted! _

Red returned the pokemon to its pokeball.

"Haha! Try and get me now losers! I got unlimited arrows and bombs!" Toon Link exclaimed and did a little dance.

"Link! Fire an arrow at- oh right." Marth said, looking at the unconscious Link. Yoshi tried to throw an egg at them but it didn't even go halfway up to them and instead hit Mario in the face.

"Nice aim." Mario commented sarcastically.

Fox and Falco were trying to shoot them but Ness's PSI magnet absorbed the blasts. King Dedede chucked a Waddle Dee at them, but the poor thing faceplanted into the bottom of the beam.

"Alright I've had enough of this." Samus said and left.

Pikachu got right below the beam they were on and summoned a Thunder. The cloud in which the electricity would come from only appeared halfway up to the beam though, causing everyone around Pikachu to be slung away. Lucas tried to use PK thunder to reach them but Ness stopped it with a PK thunder of his own. Everyone was trying some way to reach them but mostly ended up falling, hurting someone else, and just plain failing.

"This is boring." Ness said, looking at everyone failing to get to them.

"Yeah, let's go." Toon Link said. The two stood there for a while.

"How do we get down? Heck, how did we get up here?" Ness said.

"I, don't know." Toon Link said.

"HEY DORKS!" Everyone, including Toon Link and Ness, looked at Samus who stood in the doorway. Toon Link and Ness gasped when they saw the golden glow are around her. Lucas ran out of the room.

"Oh please tell me you can absorb that." Toon Link said.

"Nope, only Pit's shield can reflect it." Ness said.

"Try and dodge this!" Samus said and fired a Zero cannon.

"Hey she's right, that attack is so slow we can just run!" Ness said. Actually, they just walked out of the way of the Zero cannon. Toon Link stuck out his tongue at Samus. Samus cursed at them as her armor fell off.

"Haha! ~No one can hit us! No one can hit us!~" Toon Link said in a singsong voice and danced around.

_"PK… STARSTORM!"_

Toon Link stopped upon hearing Lucas's voice.

"Naw, shit." He cursed.

Meteors of PK power fell everywhere, hitting Toon Link and Ness causing the two to fall off the beam. They faceplanted on the floor. Toon Link looked up at Lucas who was smirking at them from the top of a table.

"I hate you…" Toon Link said. Lucas flipped him off. The kid was really mad about his sandwich.

"You did good, Lucas. You burned some of us, but you did good." Mario said and patted Lucas's back. After that he popped his knuckles and looked at the two burnt kids.

"I just want to say, THIS WAS TOON LINK'S IDEA." Ness shouted while still lying on his stomach.

"I don't give a f#%& whose idea it was, my hair is ruined, and soon your life will be." Marth said, _very_ harshly. The two kids gulped.

"KILL 'EM!" Bowser yelled. Toon Link and Ness ran in pain as all of the smashers chased them out of the lunchroom. All except for Pit, for obvious reasons, Link and Meta Knight, who were unconscious, and Ike, who was peacefully eating the rest of his chicken.

THE END

* * *

**WELP, THAT'S THE END OF THIS UNESSESSARY CHAPTER. **

**I think TL and Ness said 'dude' too much. Meh.**

**Also, special thanks to Sora of the Sky and Guest! Sora's review was great and I thank that Guest for his/her comment. So, thanks!**

**And... That's all I have to say. Goodbye!**


End file.
